It Started With A Knife
by Starlitwater
Summary: Luffy laughed, "I guess we got off on a slight bad start." The girls and I stared at him. "We stabbed you. How the hell is that a 'slight bad start?" Sanji chuckled while Zoro felt his wound, "It hurt too." Luffy grinned, "Lets try this again. Hi I'm Luffy, this is Zoro and Sanji." I smiled, " Hello I'm Nami and this is Robin and Vivi. It's nice to meet you, again." ZoBin LuNa SaVi
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own One Piece. And there will be supernatural later in the story but for now I need to get the first chap up.**

Chapter One

Nami's Pov

Robin, Vivi, and I were getting ready for the masquerade at the castle, except we would be there to enjoy it. We work for a man called whitebeard and we are his best assassins, mainly because of **what **we were. And to do that we had to look the part.

We all wore matching sleeveless opal dresses that went down to the floor with a slit on the right that stopped just before our hip; the hem had lace patterns that looked so intricate you couldn't tell where it started or ended. The dresses looked like opals, when we turned they shimmered like water. The lace on mine was orange, while Robins was purple and Vivi's was blue.

I decided to let my orange hair fall to my waist in waves while I took a few clips and pushed some strands out of my bright amber eyes. Vivi hair had strands of blue hair the same color as her cyan eyes braided and pulled to the back of her head where they met with her ponytail. Robin pulled her jet black hair out of her baby blue eyes for once and into a tight bun while two strands fell at the sides of her face.

I wore orange high heels, Robin wore elegant purple boots and Vivi had on blue flats. We each grabbed a few small daggers and slipped them on the inside of the fabric. All we had to do was reach in the slit in the dress and we were ready for assignation.

Finally we slipped on butterfly masks. The color matched our opal dresses and the same pattern and color of the lace was painted on the edges. The masks also had built in intercoms. Usopp, Franky, and Brook would be listening.

Chopper would be outside the gate hiding in case something went wrong and we needed medical help. We got into the car and drove to the castle; they would be dead soon, Prince Luffy, Prince Zoro, and Prince Sanji.

Luffy's Pov

Zoro, Sanji, and I were sitting on our thrones by our father; Dragon. He was trying to find us brides that why he set this up. I sighed as I got up, "I'm going to walk around and chat with some people."

"Very well." Dragon sighed, "but bring Zoro and Sanji." Sanji got up followed by a grumbling Zoro. We walked down the back stairs and into the main hall.

It was a few minutes before someone came up to us. "Excuse me." I turned to see three girls. There gowns were similar and so were their masks. "Would you like to dance?" I looked at them. Since the Zoro, Sanji, and I wore masks as well no one knew who we were. This would be fun.

I smiled and took the orange haired girls hand, "sure."

Robin's Pov

I grabbed Prince Zoro's hand. We started to dance **(A/N cue music; Eternal flame auto machine.)**, "So what's you name?" I asked him.

"You can just call me Z." he said.

"Ok Z, what do you like to do?"

"We just met. Isn't that a little sudden?"

"I guess. But that's a matter of how social you are and how willing you are to get to know someone." I smiled.

"I like swordsmanship. Practice every day" He replied bluntly.

"That's a nice trait. It comes in handy."

"So how about you miss mysterious? What are you interested in?" he asked me

"Archeology and history; I'm fascinated by it."

"That seems cool." He replied, "I have a question. Why are you so interested in me Rose?"

I heard the last few lines of the song start to fade out. It was time.

"My name is Robin, not Rose, sorry for lying. It was nice to meet you, Prince Zoro." His face looked shocked. Pity he would die that way.

Vivi's Pov

Sanji and I started to dance. "So what's your name?" I asked Sanji.

"S. that's all I can say."

I giggled. "Oh keeping secrets now are we? So what do you like to do S-san?"

"I like to cook. I find it amazing how if you combined certain spices you get certain flavors and aromas. And it calms me." He replied.

"Ok, I take the secrets part back." I said

He chuckled, "so what do you like Lily-san?"

"I like to draw. It makes me feel as if I can control what I want to see."

"You like that?" he asked

"Not really. It's just I'm sick of people doing whatever they want with us. We should choose our own path." The last lines of the song faded.

"It was nice to meet you Lily-san." Sanji said with a smile.

"Actually it's Vivi and it was nice to meet you too, Prince Sanji." His eyes widened as the gears turned in his mind, unfortunately he was too slow.

Nami's Pov

Luffy and I danced while Robin and Zoro and Vivi and Sanji were by our sides. They weren't within listening distance but they could hold up on their own. "So what's you name." I asked Luffy.

"Luffy, my names Luffy." He replied with a grin

"Well I already introduced myself as Delilah so I guess we know each other now. So Luffy, what do you like to do."

"Well I never really thought about that. I know I like protecting my friends and family, I like taking naps, and I like to eat food. Especially Sanji's cooking, it's delicious."

"It's nice that you like to help friends and family." I smiled

He twirled me "How about you?"

"Huh?" I asked

"What do you like to do?"

"Well I like to draw maps, and study the science of weather."

"That sounds hard." He said

"Not really; at least to me." The song started to end.

"It was nice dancing with you Delilah." He said

"Actually it's Nami. And it was nice to dance with you as well Prince Luffy."

General Pov

As soon as they told the princes their real names the girls whipped out daggers and stabbed them in the gut. Each of them fell to the floor as people ran and screamed for a doctor. The solders all raced towards the girls, trying to capture them. Doctors rushed forward to apply immediate medical attention while some bystanders help.

As for the boys; time seemed to slow and they watched the girls run. In that moment they saw them; pure white angel wings with chains tying them so the girls couldn't fly, chains that tied them to the earth. They thought about what the girls had said. Thinking about the sadness in their eyes when they spoke of what they loved to do. It became clear to them that these chains were also locks; locks that sealed their dreams away. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own One Piece. Vivi will be replacing Nojiko In this story. Enjoy.**

Chapter Two part one

Zoro's Pov

I woke up in a hospital bed. As soon as I sat up a million bolts of pain coursed through my body and up to my head. I groaned, "That does **NOT **feel right at all."

"So you're finally up, baka marimo." I turned to see Sanji in the bed next to me and luffy in the bed next to that.

"Shut up you shitty cook."

"Both of you be quiet." I heard Luffy say, "You're making my head hurt more than it already is."

I heard someone clear their throat. It was Dragon. "Boys since you are all up we are going to find out who these girls are and why they did this. Now if you could please eat this." He handed us a candy. We ate it and soon everyone in the room, doctors and all were watching everything unfold

_The image showed Robin, Vivi, and Nami. They stood in front of Whitebeard; the leader of the resistance, Vivi, Nami, and four boys; one with a long nose, one with blue hair, one who was very short, and who was very boney. "So how about we say why we joined the resistance; since you seven are now a team. Oh, don't forget to say your name." _

_The boy with the long nose spoke up, "I'm Usopp and this is Chopper." He pointed to the small boy. "Our entire village was killed by a plague. We found out that it was easy to cure, if we had medicine. The king didn't even bother to send any. My mother and Choppers grandfather died. They then blew up the island to the plague wouldn't spread. All they needed to do was send a doctor. "_

_The boy with the blue hair went next, "I'm Franky. They executed my guardian for stealing some bread for me and my brother. They then made sure the sea train he had built rammed into our island, killing everyone but me. They need to be put in their place."_

"_I'm Brook." The boney boy said, "We never had enough food because all the solders kept taking it. Most of us died. They then burned all our houses. I was the only survivor. They didn't even try to help."_

_Vivi and Nami spoke next. "They killed Bellemare-san, our guardian in front of our eyes because she couldn't pay the outrageous tax. There was only enough money for us to live; we could barely get by as it was but the tax, 100,000 for an adult and 50,000 for a child. They care nothing for us"_

_Robin looked up. "They destroyed my island for something only one person did. They shot people, fired canons, and burned our lands. A friend of my father helped me escape before he was killed."_

_They all looked at Whitebeard. "This country needs to fall. It has no respect they care nothing for the people. If you're not born a noble or royalty you can't exist. They know no hardships. They need to suffer like we did." _

_Whitebeard looked at them, "want to know when people die?" they all smiled and nodded their heads. "Do they die when they are shot through the heart with a pistol?"_

"_NO!" they all shouted_

"_Do they die when they are hit by a plague?" He asked_

"_NO!"_

"_Do they die when they are starved, burned, or blown up?"_

"_NO!" the shouted even louder. Their face full of life smiles on their face like they said this many times before.  
_

"_They die," Whitebeard said with a softer tone, "when they are forgotten." They all put their fists together in a circle, "never forget your hardships, they define you! Hey make you strong! They fuel you passion!"_

Dragon looked shocked, "I never ordered any of this. I knew nothing." He turned to the doctors, "gather a meeting of every noble, solder, doctor, informant, everyone and have them meet me in the main hall in an hour!" he then stormed out of the room but was stopped outside the door. He turned to us, "they have been captured, all seven of them."

Robin's Pov

We stood in a completely black room; our hands shackled behind our backs. There was no light anywhere. "Is everyone ok?" I hear Nami's voice.

"Urg, I could be better." I heard Usopp groan.

"Stop complaining." I heard a whack followed by a 'that hurt Vivi'.

"Everyone is fine Nami-san." Brook said.

A stream of light broke through the darkness. I turned to see a man standing in the door. "Come with me please." We all got up and walked forward. They lead us down a few halls and past many doors. We finally got to our destination; and it was by the princes, the king, and tons of cameras.

Nami's Pov

I glared daggers at them as we passed. They clipped on mini microphones and sat us down in individual chairs. "So," I asked the guard in a pissed voice, "you gonna kill us on TV? Can I have orange roses at my funeral or are you gonna just toss our bodies in a pit?" He just walked away.

I turned to the cameras, "Viewer discretion advised there will be cursing and blood seeing that this is an execution."

"We're not going to kill you."

I turned to Dragon and looked at like him like he was crazy. We all cracked up, "your good at lying _Your Majesty._" My voice was like poison. "Well, of course you have to be since your deceiving the entire country."

He looked at me, "I had no idea that happened, what happened to all of you. I didn't order any of that. I'm sorry for what my solders did and how we didn't help you in your times of need."

Vivi, Robin, and I looked at him and then started to laugh. It sounded extremely bitter even to us, "say that to all the people who died. You cannot reverse what happened, and it happened under your watch. I don't care if it was someone who secretly did it without your permission you still didn't stop it."

Vivi glared at him. "I had to watch my mother _**die**_." Her voice cracked, "I had to watch as one of _**your **_solders _**shot her through the heart**_." There was a gasp through the crowd, "**you **left me and my sister Nami orphaned. **You** let all the people on Usopp and Chopper's island die because of a plague that **you could have helped stop**."

Robin took up from where Vivi left off, "**You** let Franky's island be destroyed by a train that **you** **controlled**. **You** let Brook's people **starve** to **death**." Turning I saw Vivi, Chopper, and Robin crying. "**You** let the people on my island be shot at by **your solders. You** let them **fire cannons and bombs** that **destroyed my home**. Whither directly or indirectly **you murdered lots of people. **Even if you didn't mean it **you caused the deaths of our family. **And you wonder why there is a resistance?

Then I realized that I didn't care anymore, he needed to die. I looked at Vivi and Robin and thought of all the unshed tears in their eyes "I'll tell you one thing _King Dragon _and I speak for many people; **go to Hell.**" I sat back in my chair waiting for his reply. Instead he just got up and addressed the audience.

"I have found out that there is a second resistance. These people here are part of the original resistance and for what has happened to them I understand why they hate this country. I believe what happened to them was an influence of the second resistance. I will still take responsibility for what happened for I did not aide them in their times of pain but, I wish for their help in taking down the second resistance." He looked at us, "will you help?"

Usopp looked at him, "we're the highest group in charge and we allowed to make this decision without Whitebeard since we are a separate part of the resistance. But I do not make the decisions." He nodded his head towards me and the girls, "Nami, Vivi, and Robin are in charge of this team. And let me tell you this; they aren't exactly your biggest fans."

Dragon turned to us. We looked at him, "on two conditions."

"And what are they?" He asked

"You don't treat us like prisoners. You can treat us like maids, butlers, cooks, anything but a prisoner. And that means no shackles." I jingled my handcuffs. He motioned for the guards to unlock them. I rubbed my wrists and looked over to Vivi and Robin while they were freed as well, "the second request is that only Robin, Vivi and I stay. The others are free to go."

"Very well." He replied. "But I have a condition as well. You must be the bodyguards of my sons."

We let that sink in "**EH?!**"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own One Piece. Thank you for all the reviews. Did I mention I like reviews a lot? Enjoy chapter three.**

Chapter Three

Vivi's Pov

The maids lead us to our rooms. There were three doors in a row; Robin's, Nami's, and mine. Each room was colored different. Mine was blue, Nami's orange, and Robin's purple. Everything was a different shade of the color but it still tied together nicely.

The bed was king sized and had velvet curtains so no one could see us while we slept. There was a rug by the foot of the bed and a nightstand next to the headboard. The wall facing the bed had two doors that lead to a way to big walk in closet and a gigantic bathroom. The windows were on the left of the bed and faced east so we could see the sun and the gardens when we woke up. In the corner by the windows there was a desk with quills, ink, and paper. To the right of the bed there was a small tea table and two chairs.

"If you need anything there is a bell." the maid pointed to the table, "ring that and maids will come and help with whatever you need. Breakfast is at seven am dinner is at eight pm; we advise that the best way to make it in time to breakfast would be to wake up at six and proceed with your morning routine."

"What about lunch and clothing?" I asked

"There is a small lunch gathering every day in the garden during the spring and summer months while the winter and fall months are held in the green house. As for clothing you will be fitted for your dresses later this afternoon. You will change four times a day; your breakfast dress for the day, you lounging dress for the day, your lunch dress for the day and your dinner dress for the day." The maid bowed before leaving the room.

I flopped down on my bed. _"I wonder if Nami and Robin got the same speech in their rooms." _I thought. I stayed there for a while before getting up. I ran down the stairs and asked a maid if there were any art supplies.

"Yes, down the hall and in the first door there is a whole studio. You could find some there."

"Thank you." I called as I ran down the hall. I skidded to a stop, flung open the door and grabbed a sketch book, oil pastels, and a pencil. I raced down to the garden breathing heavily. I'd run three miles straight being chased by angry solders yet I was out of breath by just running around the castle?

I sat down and started to sketch. The gardens were beautiful; roses, carnations, irises, plumeria's, hydrangeas, chrysanthemum's, dahlia's, orchids, bleeding hearts, there was even three sakura trees. In the middle of the gardens sat a lake that had millions of water lilies. Before I knew it I was already coloring it will oil pastels. The colors blended together; reds, pinks, blues, greens, purples, yellows, gold's, every hue imaginable. Before I knew it the sun was setting; I had instinctively added that to the drawing as well.

"I didn't expect you to be here." I grabbed the closest object, my pencil, and threw it at the voice. Turning I saw a surprised Sanji standing next to a sakura tree that had a pencil stuck in it. He raised his hands, "I come in peace."

I glared at him, "one more step and you become a shishcabob."

He sweat dropped, "H-hai. So what are you drawing?'

"The gardens." I replied while blending the orange and pink of the sky

"Can I see?"

"No."

"That question was answered a little to fast don't you think?"

"Not really."

"Are you normally this blunt?"

"I don't know. Are you normally this annoying?"

"That hurt."

"I can throw another pencil at you." I threatened

"You may insult me all you want Vivi-sama."

"Please don't put 'sama' at the end of my name."

"Vivi-dono?"

"No."

"Vivi-kun?"

"No."

"Vivi-himesama?"

"Absolutely not!"I yelled

"How about I call you Vivi-chan?"

I thought for a moment, "that fine."

So Vivi-chan can I see your artwork?"

"Not in a million year."

"You're so cold."

I got up. "It's getting dark. I should go back to my room."

"I'll walk you."

"No thank you."

"Your my bodyguard remember?"

I flinched, "very well." We walked back in silence. As I turned the hall I noticed that there were three doors across from Robin, Nami, and my rooms. I can't be!

I turned to Sanji. He grinned, "See you around Vivi-chan." And he went into the room across from mine.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I felt as if it would be good to end here. So please review and the next chapter will be out soon. ~Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own One Piece; if I did everything would be crazy. Wow, 13 reviews. May not seem like a lot but for a first time author like me its heaven. Luffy's not going to be dumb in the FF but he still will have that innocent personality. While I write this I listen to Parachute. It's a good song; baby if I've got you I don't need a parachute. It reminds me of the couples in this FF. I am having troubles logging on to FF so this may seem late. I'll try to write more chapters in the time I cannot post this. Thanks and please keep reviewing. ~Star**

Chapter Four

Luffy's Pov

I slid down the stair railing, excited to talk to Nami normally for the first time. She seemed like she would make a cool friend. _'Maybe she could teach me some ninja moves or something!'_ I thought to myself. I leaped off the stairs still at least ten yards off the ground. The floor seeming to rise as gravity took its hold. Suddenly I slammed into something that was NOT marble tile. I had landed on Nami.

'_Oh well, I had wanted to talk to her. It's a good conversation starter. Hey, sorry I fell from the sky and landed on you.' _I chuckled

Blinking she pushed me off her then picked me up by my shirt and shook me so me head went back and forth like a bell. "What the hell do you think you're doing you little monkey and what's so damn funny. Wait never mind that, why in the freaking world were you falling from the sky you dimwit?!" She shook me again; I swear I felt my brain jingle.

"I was trying to get downstairs and say hi to you! I thought it was sort of a cool coincidence that I landed on you and the stairs are faster but not fast enough so I jumped."

Her face hardened, "why would you do that? I tried to kill you and who the hell jumps from the top of the stairs?"

"I thought maybe we could be friends." **(A/N Oh you don't have to worry Luffy you and Nami will be more than friends. Ever kissed a girl, Luffy? Mwwhahahahahahaha!) **I looked her in the eyes; seeing lots of pain. Unshed tears creating a glassy like barrier between me and what lie beyond the deep pools of hazel.

She glared one last milk curdling glare before she let me go, turning on her heal to walk away. She stopped before she went around the corner, "I'll see you around dinner time, good afternoon Luffy-san."

I watched as her orange hair disappeared. Pouting I turned and headed out to the castle roof. Opening the door I felt the breeze blow through my hair. It was calming up here; maybe Nami would like it. She said she likes weather when we danced. You could see the clouds and feel the suns warmth.

Glancing down I noticed Sanji talking to Vivi, who was drawing, and , could barely because of all the branches, make out Zoro sleeping under a weeping willow tree like usual with Robin reading next to him. Their lucky, they get to be close with their bodyguards while mine just does her best to avoid me. I wish I could be close to Nami.

Nami's Pov (Fifteen Minutes later)

I watched from my door as Sanji smiled at a very shocked looking Vivi. He walked into the room across from hers while her eye twitched in obvious annoyance. She grabbed a pencil and threw it at the door; the points creating a hole for the rest of it to sail through easily. Vivi turned on her heal and stormed into her room while I blinked at the new hole in Sanji's door. Then it hit me; the boys are living a goddamn few feet across from us! This is good luck for us; though I still need to tell the girls the assassination is still on.

Noticing robin walking down the hall I grabbed her and pulled her into Vivi's room. Vivi jumped as I closed the door behinds us. "What the hell are you doing Nami?" she hissed through her teeth

"I'm updating you all on the mission."

Robin stepped forward, "So I'm taking the mission is till on?"

I nodded, "but not just that, we get to learn everything about this castle and its army's. This is the perfect opportunity. Here's the plan; it's just another seduction mission." They blinked in surprise.

"We get the boys to fall in love with us and once they trust us enough we learn everything we can before we take them hostage. The king will listen to our demands and BOOM everything is done. No more war. The republic of New World starts and the country of Grand Line ends."

"How do we make the boys fall in love with us?" Robin asked, "I mean they don't trust us."

I snorted, "Luffy wanted to be _friends with me_. He slid down the stairs so he could say 'hi'. The kid doesn't know the meaning of deceive."

"And Sanji acted like we were friends our whole lives." Vivi added

Robin chuckled, "well Zoro looked at me like I was an alien." her voice became a deeper tone, "'you may have fooled the others but you won't fool me.'" Her voice went back to normal, "is what he said."

"Well then," I smirked, "yours will be a little tougher. Let's use the hurt and need comfort technique."

The hurt and need comfort technique is where we take advantage of our pasts and pretend to be locked away and don't trust people. The person we're seducing takes it on themselves to try and help us. We act like we've become warmer and kinder and then after three months we finish the mission. **(A/N doe's anyone else find it weird that I didn't even intend it to be like this? Remember Robin, Nami, and Vivi all were cold at first and hid secrets.) **This technique backfire's a lot though. People that it fall in love as well, they really changed instead of faking to change.

Vivi blinked, "Are you sure Nami? It's not that safe what if we, you know fall in love with them?"

Robin nodded in agreement, "it almost never works Nami."

"We have to try. This is the resistance we're talking about. Remember the pain, the sorrow, and the tears. We can't let anyone else go through that." They seemed to flinch remembering the past but they looked me in the eyes.

"Alright, let's do this then."

Smiling I dismissed Robin and went back to my room. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes; I'll just sleep for a few minutes.

When I woke up I looked out the window. It was pitch black. Great I probably slept through dinner. Sighing I grabbed some paper and navigation tools and put them in a bag, it was night I might as well map the stars. I had never mapped them before but I had read thousands of books on how to do so. Climbing the stairs to the roof I opened the door. A crack of glowing moonlight shone in my eyes making me shield them.

The flat surface of the roof was right in between the castles to towers. Grass grew on the floor so I couldn't feel the hard cement. If you walked around to the back it would face the gardens. The moon cast a soft glow on the damp grass, seeming to make you feel like you're in a forest at night.

But it was the stars that made me gasp. On my home island we didn't have any windows and weren't allowed to go outside at night. I could never see them from the resistance base; we were always in a cement building. On missions I didn't have the time to stargaze ether. And for the first time in my life I am seeing the stars for what they truly are.

They seemed to sparkle in darkness of the night making patterns that took my breath away. Blues and purples swirled like water in the constellation dotted sky. I walked over to the edge of the roof and sat by the wall.

I started to map the stars. Going back I put more detail into the small parts and made the lines straighter. It wasn't art like Vivi's drawings it looked like a map of the stars, and that it is. I shivered why was it suddenly so cold. I decided to bear with it. As I draw the lines to connect the constellation of Pegasus I saw a drop of wet appeared on the paper, then another and another. I rolled up the paper and put in it the bag with the navigation tools I had used to pin-point the stars exact location.

I looked down and laughed. So that's what it was; snow. It dotted the ground as it fell softly from the sky. "Wow."

I heard a chuckle, "beautiful isn't it." Turning I saw Luffy smiling softly, "the snow I mean. It reflects the stars and the moon in every flake yet no one is the exact same."

"Wow never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth."

"That's the exact thing dad told me when I first came up here. I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am. I know what two plus two is."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Five." He said while holding up three fingers.

I tried not to laugh but a small giggle escaped my mouth. His face went back to the normal goofy grin, "Let's start this over hi I'm Luffy." He stuck out his hand

"Hi I'm Nami." I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, again."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own One Piece, just my lil' old plot line. Thanks to Jabrax13 for the idea of the "new body guards" talk idea. Thanks for all the reviews. You can PM me too if you have an idea for the story. Enjoy and please keep reviewing. **

Chapter Five

Zoro's Pov (the next day)

"Why are we all in your room, baka marimo?"

"Well, curly eyebrows, we're here to talk about the new bodyguards. I don't trust them."

"What do you mean by that, grass head?"

"Well Mr. Perverted Chef; I think they're still trying to kill us."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "they're woman!"

"They're assassins!"

"They stabbed us!"

"They had too; they were under orders!"

"They had a choice if they were to go through this mission or not!"

"I wonder if they like meat?" we both turned our heads to look at Luffy. He was sitting Indian style on a comfy chair and looking like a dunce.

"Are you sure he's the next in line to become king?" Sanji asked

"I heard that!" we rolled our eyes

"Look, stay aware of them ok, Sanji." He glared and Luffy laughed, "You too; she could hold a knife to your neck and you would still trust her. Be careful and don't let your guard down."

Luffy smiled, "OK, I won't let Nami down!" _I swear he was dropped on his head as a kid. _

"Luffy, you have to be careful of Nami." I looked at him like a preschool teacher to her students," She's probably trying to kill you."

"Why would she do that? We talked last night and she didn't say 'I want to kill you, Luffy' so what makes you think she does?" _he really needs to be checked for a mental illness. _

"The girls had a reason to stab us, now they don't so they won't; simple as that." Sanji added, "Or do you not understand because you're an idiot?"

"Well, I don't ogle every girl I see so I'm cautious of female assassins as well as male. An assassin is an assassin no madder what gender."

"Their gender has nothing to do with it." 

I scoffed, "Says the sexist." 

"I am not sexist."

"Yes you are" both Luffy and I told him.

We stared at him and he sighed, "Since you're going to ask me if I even know what a sexist is I'm just going to give you the definition. A sexist is a person, mostly male, who believes women are not as good as men at stuff or believe they are weaker and cannot do the same things, am I right?"

We looked at him in shock and nodded our heads.

"How did you-?" I started

"Photographic memory, remember?"

"Since when do you read?" Sanji asked

"When I'm bored or forced to." _Well you learn something new every day, _I thought. I looked back at Luffy as he put on a goofy grin and asked, "So, what's an assassin again?" both Sanji and I fell to the ground.

Fifteen minutes later

I walked through the gardens till I found the willow tree. The leaves were so think you could only see what's inside from the castle roof. I pushed aside the leaves and went inside. There was a blanket on the ground by the trunk and a few small chests by it. I originally trained here so the chests held my weights but Dragon _finally _installed a gym for me so I didn't need them.

"I'm really going to have to move them soon." I deiced to pick one up and start moving them, "why is it heavier than normal?" putting the chest down I opened it, book, as many books that could fit. I opened the other three; the same.

"Who the hell keeps books in a chest that's hidden under a willow tree in a castle?" I did feel a presence yesterday when I was asleep, maybe someone snuck in. I'll have to be on the look-out. Sighing I leaned against the trunk and fell asleep.

I awoke to the sudden presence of someone. I cracked open my left eye and saw Robin reading a book next to me. "What are you doing here?" I hissed through gritted teeth

She looked up, "Is that how you talk to your bodyguard?"

I glared, "Actually, that how I talk to my assassin."

"That was only one day."

"You stabbed me."

"I stabbed you softly" 

"How the hell do you stab softly?"

She shrugged, "You don't apply as much pressure as needed, thought it might be nicer that way."

"The pain would last longer that way and I'd die a slow death."

She pointed her finger at me, "But you didn't die."

"One day _I'm _going to stab _you_."

"Well that's nice." She looked back down to her book, eyes scanning every line like they were someone's last words.

"I'll tell you what's nice; not stabbing someone the first day you mee-"

She shushed me. I blinked and looked at her in an '_excuse me?' _way. "I am reading Shakespeare at the moment. Please do not bother me."

My eye twitched, "What is it with girls and Shakespeare?"

"Well, unlike most guys he was modest, nice, and understood an innocent girl's heart."

"How the hell are you innocent?"

She looked back up at me, "I'm not, why did you think I was. That's nice of you." She continued to read. I sear if I had my swords with me she would be ribbons not Robin.

She chuckled, "You wouldn't be able to touch me let alone cut me to ribbons."

"How did you-?" 

"Almost all the people I meet think the same thing." She glanced at me and smiled sweetly for a second before shushing me once again. I had to use every ounce of my will not to strangle. _How in the world can a woman be this annoying? _

"It's very possible you know." she smiled again, I swear she always smiles when she say something that makes me want to kill her. "Besides, it's fun to make you want to rip my head off, your reaction is amusing."

I got up; turning before I left through the leaves, "Go back to where you came from."

As I walked out I heard the faintest reply, "I can't; it no longer exists."

**Whoa, dramatic ending. Well it's true, her home was destroyed (please refer to Chapter 2 is you are confused). Please review and the next chapter will be up soon. Your reviews give me motivation (can't a girl be lazy?) and ideas. Have a good day/night/life.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I, sadly, don't own One Piece. Their powers will be introduced, eventually. Only the girls have them though; no haki or devil fruit powers. Oh, and EVERYONE is seventeen; Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, Franky, Usopp, Brook, Chopper, Nami, Robin, and Vivi. Except for Dragon he's like 38 or something. Franky, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper will come back later in the story. Now ****PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP**** review and enjoy this chapter. ~Star**

Chapter Six

Nami's Pov

I blinked as a bead a sweat dropped down my face. He can't be serious can he? I've only know him a short while but even I didn't expect to hear it from his mouth. I mean, just how reckless is he. If Dragon found out he would be infuriated. "H-hey Luffy, let's think about this. You don't actually think that this is a good idea. We'll all be caught."

He grinned, "Come on Nami, we're just going beyond the castle walls and into the town streets."

"THAT'S THE FREAKING POINT YOU DUMBASS!" I hit him on the head, "We'll be caught, all of us! Robin, Zoro back me up here?"

Robin smiled, "I've always wanted to see the capital town."

Zoro shrugged, "And even I'd rather take that risk then learn how to do the fox trot."

Robin smiled sweetly, "Oh, I was sure you just _love _dancing Zoro. I think you should go."

"Thanks but no thanks." Lightning bolts shot from their eyes as they glared at each other.

"Sanji, Vivi?" I looked at them with puppy eyes; no one can resist my puppy eyes, not even the best bargainers.

"I want to get some pastels and a new sketch book. I've already used the only one from the art room and same with their pastels, they didn't have many to begin with." Damn, I forgot Vivi was immune to the eyes.

"And I want to see the new trending foods and get a cook book. I also have an order I need to place. Sorry Nami-san, but I need to go too." _SANJI'S IMMUNE TOO! _

"Sanji, you should just order your stuff from here. It'll be safer that way." Vivi told him with a lot of annoyance in her tone.

"I'll be fine I have my bodyguard after all." More lightning.

I slumped down in defeat; a dark and depressing aura around me, "I guess I have gone too then. Give me a minute I need to get changed into street cloths." I sighed, "At least I don't have to stay in the freaking corset; the things hell." Robin and Vivi nodded vigorously at that comment.

We went to our rooms to change. After five minutes of decision making I picked out a gold tube top that cut off an inch or two above my belly button. I slipped on a white short sleeved shrug and some faded skinny jeans. I topped it off with one and a half in white heels.

When I walked out I was met with silence. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Robin smiled, "You look nice Nami."

"Thanks, same to you Robin." She had on a lavender halter that had an intricate black swirl pattern stitching that matched her black short shorts. Black leather boots that went up to just above her knee adorned her feet. To finish it off she left her hair loose; long locks of raven cascading down her back.

"Nami, here; this will go with your outfit." Vivi handed me a gold hairband that had gold Mikan tree flowers tied on one side.

I smiled and tied my hair up with it. "Thanks, Vivi. You look nice too." She had on a baby blue summer dress that had tiny silver beads in the shape of stars along the hem. Her shoes were silver with straps that intertwined up her leg and to the middle of her shins. One of her bangs was braided and pulled to the side of her head while the other was tucked behind her ear.

As for the boys Luffy had on a sleeveless red hoodie, faded cargo shorts, and red sneakers. Even I had to admit, red was his color. Zoro wore a white tee with a black leather jacket, faded jeans and black tennis shoes. Sanji wore black jeans, a blue and grey plaid long sleeved shirt, and white converse.

I hate to say it but; if they weren't my killing targets I wouldn't mind dating one of them. I blinked as Luffy tossed me a cloak.

"Put that on. We can't let people see us till we leave through the gates."

"Thanks, Luffy-san."

"Stop it with the 'san'. We're friends aren't we." I smiled and nodded, "and don't thank me. The cloaks were Sanji's Idea."

Sanji shrugged, "Keep them; the gem means royalty, you can get anywhere with those."

I slipped it on and pulled the hood up. There was a clasp where the fabric met to hide our form and the hood hung over my eyes and the hem brushed the floor; they fit perfectly. All of the cloaks were the same except for the clasp, which was a gem; mine was a topaz, Vivi a sapphire, Robin's an amethyst, Luffy's was a ruby, Zoro's an emerald, and Sanji's a yellow diamond.

When we finally passed the gates we had to walk down a dirt road. Trees lined the path; light shining down from in between branches and leaves. The air had a musky scent that calmed me. I noticed a certain tree. Out of all the trees why did I only keep my eyes on it? When I was walking I looked in the direction too. it was like I was searching for it.

It had a marking on it; _N _and_ L _who are they? My eyes widened and a hand flew to my left wrist. I looked at it; there was a single tattoo, an _N _and a _L_. so that's where it came from. Only tree nymphs or someone they trust can carve into their trees. So why didn't I remember this carving?

I ran my fingers over the markings on the tree. A wind blew through my hair, tangling it. when i pushed it out of my face Ii saw a white light.

_I was running; I don't know from who but I didn't want to be caught. "Nami, I caught you." A boy with messy black hair tapped me on the shoulder. I couldn't make out his face; just glimmering onyx eyes and a goofy smile._

_I puffed out one of my cheeks childishly, "Geez, _ why do you always win?" his name was blanked out, like my mind didn't want me to remember._

_He laughed, "That's because you always run to the same tree."_

"_Really?" I glanced up to the big orange tree. It was over fifty feet tall and had a tick trunk.  
_

"_Yep, that's why I can always find you." His eyes lit up, "I know! This is our tree" he grabbed a rock and started to carve. After a minute or two he was done, "There! N is for you Nami and L is for me _. If you're ever lost go to this tree! I'll be able to find you that way!" I blushed. _

_L laughed, "Your face is red again Nami."_

_I hit him on the head, "Shut up!" right then a hole opened up under my feet and I fell. __I remember him smiling; then darkness swallowed everything. Cold blew over as everything went black. _

"-mi! Nami!" I flung open my eyes. Looking to the side I saw Luffy with a worried expression. "Nami, are you ok? You were shivering as soon as you touched the tree."

"I'm fine. Let's just get going." After five more minutes of uncomfortable silence we made it to town.

I handed each of them one hundred thousand beri. "We meet up in the center of town in two hours before we head back. Each of us will go with the person we're assigned to." They nodded and we took off.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own One Piece. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up and enjoy! ~Star

Chapter Seven

Vivi's Pov

I walked to art store with Sanji on my tail. People whispered but that was because Sanji's royalty and I am his bodyguard. His hood was down and his cloak was open while I kept mine up and around my body. Wherever I go men ogle me and women glare. It's not my fault I have a big chest and curves. Some girls licked their lips when they saw Sanji. They wore tight clothes that barely covered their skin and thick makeup caked their faces.

One approached him and started to talk in a seductive, "Hello prince. Would you mind getting a drink or two with m -" I stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have a lot of time in the town and we have to be somewhere."

The girl glared before looking over her shoulder, "You can do so better prince." She must have found out I was a girl from my voice; since my body was covered and all.

I glared, "We're not dating. I'm his bodyguard."

"You're still single prince. Well I can clear that up for you real fast." She winked.

"Like I said we have somewhere to be now can you excuse me Miss. Playgirl?"

"At least I have a bust, curves and a pretty face!"

My eye twitched and I yanked down my hood. My cloak was pushed behind my shoulders because of the action. One of the guys to the right of me had a major nosebleed and fell to the ground. "You were saying something right?" She was speechless. "That's what I thought. Let's go Sanji!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

The girl just stood there; her face red from rage. I sped up; _who did she think she was! I mean seriously she needs to get some class. I mean if every girl flirts with him I can't keep up with the mission! Yeah, that's why I'm angry. I'm not jealous; she's just ruining the plan!_

"Vivi. Vivi. Vivi!"

I stopped and turned around. "What, Sanji? What do you want?"

"Can you let you go of my hand?" I blushed and looked down before tugging my hand away so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whip lash. I turned on my heel and kept walking toward the art shop. We didn't talk, the silence was killing me. My face was still red when we arrived. I took a breath and walked through the door and my breath disappeared. I speed walked through the store. After five minutes I went to the register. Sanji was there talking to the woman. She smiled when she saw me with my art supplies before she turned to Sanji and winked. I cocked my head as Sanji blushed and waved his hands in front of his face as if he was saying no.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to her. "Can I get these?"

"One sketch book, one set of oil paints and pastels and one set of paintbrushes; that will be six thousand beri please." I gave her the money and she bagged the things.

"So, what were you talking with her about?" I asked as we left the store.

He tensed up. "I asked her where some cooking shops were that's all. Do you mind if I pick up some food?"

"It's fine, I don't mind." He was obviously lying but it didn't matter. We went to a few stands and bought some funky looking stuff. One was pink with green pointy things sticking out, one was a yellow star, and one was a yellow and looked like someone had sown green beans on a tomato.

Sanji saw my confused looked and smiled, "The star shaped one is a star fruit, the green bean looking one is called Buda's hand , and the pink one is Dragon's favorite; dragon fruit." **(A/N I saw these in a store and I've had Dragon fruit before. It tastes like a mango mixed with a peach.) **

I scrunched up my nose, "Weird looking fruits aren't they?"

He laughed, "Yeah they are. Hey want to come with me to pick fresh blackberries? I need them for the tart I'm making." I nodded. We walked back through the path to the castle.

We walked off the path when we passed the tree Nami was staring at. I heard running water coming from up ahead. It must be the waterfall. Wait, why did I know they had a waterfall here? I shook my head. I must be out of it today. We walked into a clearing that had a water fall in the middle. Okayyyy that was creepy; how did I know about the water fall.

I heard voices and turned. Nothing was there, I must be imagining things. I felt a light swirl in my vision, growing brighter and brighter.

"_Hey, Vivi, over here over here!" a kid yelled. He had blond hair and memorizing stormy eyes. a smile lit up his face._

_I turned, "_ what is it now?" I complained while walking over._

_He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me somewhere. We walked into a clearing with a water fall. Water lilies dotted the surface and swirled around with the churning waves. It was beautiful._

_I gasped, "Wow, this is amazing." _

"_Told you, didn't I? Since you love to draw I though you would like this place. You know to paint and everything." I shrugged. I smiled and hugged him._

"_Thank you so much _! I love it. This can be our secret meeting spot."_

_He nodded and his eyes it up for a second, "Oh I got you this." He pulled out a necklace. It was a gold chain with gold thread holding a turquoise that was rounded and polished by the sea._

_I hugged him, "Thank you again. You're so nice." _

I blinked, _what was that? _Looking downI saw as a water lily floated towards me I smiled and knelt down, scooping it up. I stared down at the flower in my hands. It was different from most water lilies. It started out white at the bottom of each petal then faded up to an extremely vibrant electric blue. I put it back in the water and watched it float away. Looking down again I saw a ring appear in the water when it grew big enough to surround my whole face my pupils dilated.

My reflection; I had on a white sleeveless dress that went down to my ankles; which had gold bands around them. Delicate chains, probably only used as an accessory, bound up my arms along with bangles and jewels. A thick gold chocker was around my neck with a big amethyst in the center and little turquoise gems along the sides. But that's not what scared me; my eyes had turned to liquid gold whilst my hair fell to my feet.

I fell to backwards, breathing heavily. _What the hell? l_ I heard footsteps and soon Sanji was by my side. "Vivi-chan, what's wrong are you okay?"

"I'm fine just felt a little dizzy." I lied. _But what exactly was that?" _

"Ok, oh I found t=something I thought you might want." He led me over to the other side of the lake, by the water fall. Hanging on a branch sparkling in the mist was the same necklace I saw in my vision. Sanji took it off the tree and put it in my hand.

"I thought you might want this. I'm found it when I was younger and put it here." I looked up at him. _He says he found it so he can't be the same boy. The stone is rounded by water not a polisher. I can tell because its mat. So it has to be the same necklace. No it _is _the same necklace. _

"Vivi," Sanji snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you for asking. Are you sure I can have it?"

He nodded. I smiled and took it, clasping the chain around my neck, "Thank you. Anyways we have to get back. How did the blackberry picking go?" 

"Is everything ok? You're not throwing pencils at me or yelling. Do you have a fever?"

I punched him in the arm, "Shut up."

He rubbed his shoulder, "That hurt Vivi-chan. But it nice to know you back to your violent self." 

"How am I violent?"

"You throw pencils at people." He said as we walked out of there. 

"I only throw them at you."

"Yay, I'm special."

I rolled my eyes, "In your dreams."

Random Pov

She watched as they walked away. Arguing and accusing each other of stuff. The woman smiled and backed into the shadows. "The hour is approaching. Soon, fate shall win the war." She whispered to their figures, black eyes disappearing into the dark.


End file.
